Broken
by MissMe93
Summary: Isabella's mom got hit by a drunk driver, and Charlie is punishing her for it. Will she live it through or will she die alone; beaten, sad and broken?
1. The Usual

**Okay guys, we try again. I read over what I had written earlier and was not happy with it! gosh what a shitty writer I was! Anyways, a new and hopefully improved version of Broken. For those of you who follow My Guitar as well; first of all I'm really grateful that you still bother to read (if you do that is) even after I've been gone for such a long time! And I hope you'all really like it! None of the Characters are mine! They all belong to S.M.**

* * *

Great. It was 7. AM and I felt like I had gotten no sleep what so ever all night. My room was dark, as usual, and I sighed as I got off of the air mattress I sleep on every night. The hoodie I pulled out of my closet was way to big, at least two sizes to big, and I wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and curl up under my ragged blanket. A stinging pain pushed its way through my body and I sighed. Charlie had been rough last night. He had a bad day down at the station, and I got the hard end of it. Literally.

I looked down at my wristwatch and my eyes widened. Shit, I was so late! Getting on a pair of dark jeans I jogged downstairs and started making Charlie's breakfast. Just as I took the sunny side up eggs out of the pan I heard his steps in the stairs. Sighing I fixed my hair, before put a few slices of bread together with the eggs.

"Why aint the food in front of me, girl?" he growled, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. "Stand there until I tell you differently" Charlie continued as I put his plate of food by where he was sitting. Watching Charlie eat, and not getting anything myself was bad enough, as I hadn't really eaten anything but dry bread for the last few weeks, on his orders of course.

As soon as his food was digested, he patted his stomach and stood up. A hand grabbed the back of my neck tightly and soon I found myself thrown against the wall. Whimpering I stood up. It felt like I had broken a finger, maybe two. "That's what you get for trying to not get hurt" I whispered to myself once he was out the door. Would you look at that. Whoop-a-deee-doo-dah, I'm late for school.

The first few classes went all right. I ran though the forest to get to school, and even though it hurt I got there in time, barely. I suffered though English, wacked my brain around in Math, and called in sick for PE.

When lunch finally rolled around I regretted going at all today. Walking slowly towards the large room I felt my legs turn to jelly, shit, I hated school.

I didn't bother getting any food, it would come up in a few hours anyway, and that would get me nowhere but even more broke than I already am. I sighed and dragged my backpack and myself to the table furthest away from everyone else. I sat down in my usual corner and dropped my backpack to the ground, sighing in relief. The sensation of less pain in my back numbed out the hurting fingers as I lifted my book and placed it in front of me. Not only was it a great book, but it also hid my face from view, keeping everyone else as far away from me as possible.

HE came in, of course he came in. I still struggle getting used to watching him every day. The school whore, Edward Masen. His sexy bronze hair looked like it had been ruffled by some chick, probably the one under his arm. Today's conquest I guessed. I loved his eyes too, watching the debt in those green pools of wonder. Shaking my head I sighed. His family died a long time ago, so he lives with Alice and Emmet Cullen, and their parents, Esme and Charlisle. They are the most amazing people you will ever meet.

I knew them, cause me and my mom used to visit them all the time. She died, and now I haven't seen them in years, and every day I miss them.

They don't remember me anymore, I'm sure of it, and the people that used to be my best friend don't seem to either. I changed, I admit that. My hair turned from mahogany to black, my clothes went to light jeans and colored tops to too big hoodies and dark pants. I changed thanks to Charlie, but I can't blame him. He is right after all, it's my fault my mother is dead.

The rest of the day went by with little fun. I got home after a few more testing classes, and made Charlie his dinner. He was not pleased with dinner, I got a few kicks in the ribs, and we need to buy a new glass table. I got sent to bed as soon as I finished cleaning up his plate and all the glass from the table.

Looking around I saw nothing. Nothing but disappointment, anger and hurt. There was nothing in my room but the air mattress. My shoulders sagged and I sat down, whimpering lightly from the pain it caused. A few diamonds fell from my eyes and landed on the wooden floor where it crushed into thousands of particles.

I wrapped the ragged blanket around myself as I laid down, falling asleep, dreaming of the face of my long time love, or crush, a certain Mr. Masen.

_White, fluffy clouds floated across the clear blue sky and I felt myself smile. The pain was gone and replaced with a light, soft feeling of joy. The grass tickled the skin of my feet and arms, looking down at myself I wore nothing but shorts and a top. Flowers were everywhere, beautiful yellow, red and white flowers. I wondered, is this what happiness feels like?_

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, and comments are longed for like Bella longs for happiness. I hope the next chapter will be up soon (as soon as I have time, with all I have to take up again, from missing school for almost three entire semesters.**


	2. I'm here alright

**As you'all hopefully can see I'm working really hard on finishing the rewriting of the chapters so that I can continue the story. As always, the characters are not mine, but S.M's**

* * *

I wrapped the ragged blanket around myself as I laid down, falling asleep, dreaming of the face of my long time love, or crush, a certain Mr. Masen.

_White, fluffy clouds floated across the clear blue sky and I felt myself smile. The pain was gone and replaced with a light, soft feeling of joy. The grass tickled the skin of my feet and arms, looking down at myself I wore nothing but shorts and a top. Flowers were everywhere, beautiful yellow, red and white flowers. I wondered, is this what happiness feels like?_

Morning came soon, too soon, and my dream vanished once again. I did good that day, getting everything ready on time, having Charlie's food on the table when he came downstairs, stood on my spot by his side, and cleaned up when he was done. I took a quick bite to eat myself, not having been hurt today at all.

The dry bread went down with some water, before I grabbed my backpack and left for school. That's when my good mood fell again. As soon as I got outside the door I was met with a large, wet wall. It was raining so hard that the water actually jumped almost a meter from the ground.

I looked down at my clothes, the dark hoodie, the sweatpants and the dark sneakers with holes under. Great, I was going to be soaking wet all school day, cause Charlie had the only umbrella in the house. Covering my backpack and the books as best as possible I ran towards school, thinking today was all right, compared to others.

Oh, how very wrong I was.

All morning I walked around, my shoes making a soggy sound as they ran over with water. I could swear to you they were like a sponge. My books were safe, not wet at all actually, and just to save them from anymore water, I locked them in my locker for lunchtime, only carrying the book I hide behind.

Looking up at the line for food I decided against buying anything, and walked right to my usual spot. I didn't even have time to sit down before I saw heard my phone vibrate. I had forgotten I carried that thing really, and now he was outside, not pleased with my food cause he had to visit the bathroom at work.

Sighing I jogged outside again, following him under the roof to a hidden place where glass hit the back of my head. He had actually hit me in the head with this mornings plate. My neck got sticky and wet as I watched Charlie run to his car and drive away again, looking around us, no one had seen.

Putting my hood up and jogging back inside I wrapped my arms around myself. Sitting down again in my usual seat with my book, I allowed myself to close my eyes to the pain I had felt. Yawning slightly I sighed, wanting nothing but to fall asleep and never wake up again, so that I could be with my mother.

Her beautiful hair blowing in the wind, her eyes watching mine with such joy no one could ever possess anything alike it. Lips curving in a soft smile so full of lo-

A soft "hello" shook me from my thoughts and there, right in front of me, stood no other than Alice Cullen. I recognized her voice, and her style of clothing, but I couldn't look up, because then she could recognize me.

"Hi" I whispered back and turned back to my book, giving her a very clear sign that I was not interested in contact with her. I had to hide them away form Charlie. He could not get his hands on them, not while I was alive.

"Do… Do I know you from somewhere?" Alice whispered. I let a short, bitter laugh fall between my teeth before I shook my head. A large hand laid on my shoulder and I shuddered away. The hood was drawn off my head before I could really think, and looking down at me was Emmet Cullen. Fan-fuckin-tastic.

"I have to go" I pushed out and pulled my hood up, leaving my book behind I ran through the doors. I didn't get very far before the same pair of arms wrapped around me and stopped my running. It felt so safe, how could something that was so bad, feel so safe?

Whimpering in pain I tried to stop the tears, whispering that he had to let me go, please let me go. "Why do you look like this, Bella?" he whispered. "Why didn't you tell us you were back?"

Oh hell, what would I tell them now?

* * *

**Comments are loved as Bella loves the Cullens! Hope you all like it**


End file.
